DESCRIPTION (Taken from the application) This is a new core. The rationale for the core is to contribute both a ready supply of specific viral vector reagents and the expertise needed to develop the vector technology to keep pace with the growing experience in gene delivery to target cells. The specific aims are 1. To generate adenovirus (Ad), adeno-associated virus (AAV) and retroviral vectors carrying reporter and specific genes for the center members; 2. To prepare, stockpile and distribute viral vectors constructed at the UNC as well as obtain other published vectors of interest for production and distribution; and 3. To continue to develop new methods of production and purification (e.g.. Ad-free AAV) as well as novel vectors (non-human lentiviral) that will provide researchers with high quality and efficient delivery systems.